


“秘密恋人”

by Eydenlily



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人
Genre: First Person, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydenlily/pseuds/Eydenlily
Summary: *现pa第一人称→贝尔托特的mob男友*涉及：莱贝下药强制（双向暗恋）、波贝波（无差）*脑子有病的路人男友和不像表面那么单纯的贝尔托特*瞎几把写的狗血玩意儿大家不用太认真
Relationships: Porco Galliard/Bertolt Hoover, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover, mob character/Bertolt Hoover, 抹布贝, 莱贝, 贝波贝
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	“秘密恋人”

贝尔托特·胡佛，这是我男朋友的名字。我和他于五个月前认识，那是个说来俗套的开端。

那天是埃琳娜的生日，我们在酒吧里大喝特喝，玩到第三家的时候我觉得不太舒服，便溜出来抽烟，打算在那些家伙喝到不省人事前打道回府。就在这时，一个不长眼的混蛋冲了出来，手里拿着枪，逼我交出身上所有值钱的东西。老天，我都不晓得他是从哪个垃圾箱后面钻出来的，这狗屎一样的家伙看起来还没我年纪大，矮小的身体缩在卫衣里，但那时候我醉得厉害，连大喊的力气都没有了，于是我决定乖乖配合他，何必自找苦吃呢？

接着，我看见了他，贝尔托特·胡佛。那时的我自然是不知道他的名字的。他为什么在那个时候出现在那种地方呢？我早该想一想的。他就在街的对面，看样子是恰好路过，撞上这一出闹剧。我们对视了一眼，那抢匪注意到我的视线，有些神经质地转过头横了贝尔托特一眼，后者紧张地低下头，逃也似的加快了脚步。

这是自然的，难不成一个素不相识的人会为我解围吗？我在口袋里掏来掏去，身上没多少现金，不知道这算是走运还是不幸，这位匪徒先生显然脾气不太好，他一怒之下说不定会对我做出什么相当糟糕的事。

但我想不了太多，视线和听觉都有些模糊，看来得认真考虑下戒酒的事了。突然间！一道白色的身影窜了过来，接着是歇斯底里的喊叫和辱骂，那个拿枪指着我的混蛋重重地砸在水泥地上，手枪旋转着滑进黑暗里。然后，我便只能听到喘息声和扭曲的呻吟。

“你还好吧？”

这是贝尔托特·胡佛对我说的第一句话，他的声音那样低沉，让人很难将之和他的外表的联系起来。说到这个，我想起那天他也是穿着白色的衬衫，深色的毛衣胡乱塞在背包里，从没拉好的缝隙中掉出一只袖子。

“我没事，谢谢你。”我平静地说，一边大胆地上下打量他，也许是我的视线过于无遮拦了，他有些局促地低下头。这没有办法，因为我喝醉了，对待醉汉得宽容点，不是吗？放在平时，我会很有礼貌、好好感激他的。

贝尔托特放心地点点头，我这才慢半拍地察觉到他的紧张，好像被抢劫的人是他，而不是我——看来酒精连我的恐惧心也一并麻醉了。

“这一带晚上不太安全，还是早点回家吧。需要我帮您报警吗？”贝尔托特说，他个子真高，我得仰着头才能和他对视。

“不……嗝……不，我讨厌警察。”我迷迷糊糊地回答。这是真话。抢匪在我的脚边缩成一团，似乎已经昏过去了，我盯着这人看了一会儿，没由来地觉得这一幕实在是滑稽，忍不住笑了出来，贝尔托特被我古怪的声音吓了一跳，高大的身躯抖了抖，我当时就觉得他真有意思。

“这样的话我就先走了。”贝尔托特朝我略一颔首，转身欲走。我那时不知在想什么，也许只是想再听听他的声音，便抓住他的手，“等等。”我说，然后冲进酒吧从柜台上拿了支荧光笔，祈祷着他不要就那么走了——谢天谢地，他还留在原处。我粗暴地抓住贝尔托特的衬衫，在正中间写下了我的手机号码，歪歪扭扭的，姑且能辨认。

贝尔托特的表情让我终生难忘，就是那个迷茫又为难的眼神，让我一下子迷上他了。

“打给我，好吗？”我一个劲儿打酒嗝，这样的初印象实在太糟了，希望他能给我一个挽回形象的机会。

“我得好好感谢你……”

我大概还说了这么一句话，之后的事就记不太清了，和我一样的醉鬼们从酒吧里涌出来，人和人的声音混淆在一起，不知何时，贝尔托特已经从视野里消失了。

待我清醒后，过了半天才回想起夜半那“惊心动魄”的经历，我直骂自己愚蠢，比起留下自己的手机号，应该先问出对方的名字才是。

可笑的是我几乎回忆不起那个高大男孩的样貌，只记得他温柔低沉的声音。这之后，我并没有把这场邂逅放在心上，对方大概也不想和醉鬼扯上关系吧？而接下来我要说的，是关于缘分的事。

我记不得是从哪个传教士口里得知“缘分”的概念，总之，直到再次见到贝尔托特·胡佛，我都觉得那是瞎扯淡。

我们的重逢没有等太久，也就是不到一周的时候，安拉着我去看校际篮球赛——这妞在跟我搞暧昧，我全程低头看手机，场上那些大块头男人丝毫激不起我的兴趣，一直到下半场快要结束时，我抬起头随便看了看，然后一眼就看到了贝尔托特，像是唤醒了沉睡的记忆。他竟然是球队的一员？我一下子来了精神，甚至跑到第一排去看，安问我发什么神经，我没理她。

场上高大的男生们挤成一团，时而分散，我一下子又找不到贝尔托特了，只记得他穿着我们学校的队服。也说不定是我一时花了眼，毕竟我对他的印象实在太模糊了。

心不在焉地看到比赛结束，我和安分开，一个人绕道去了体育场后面。我必须得去确认一下。

球员们大汗淋漓地凑在一块大呼小叫着，其中没有让我觉得眼熟的存在，我有些失望，准备离开，我也不知道自己在失望个什么劲儿。

就在这时，一个男生从人群里走出来，他穿着衬衫和长裤，正在应付其他人的说笑，我仿佛一下子被点亮了，不由自主地朝他走过去。

“嘿！”

我冲着他喊，莫名有点紧张，接着视线移到那件衬衫上，胸口的部分有一团没洗干净的浅红色。

真的是他！男生看到我后露出的表情也证明了这一点。他拨开其他人走过来，有些腼腆地笑了：“嗨……没想到，我们是一个学校的？”

我笑着点点头，可能我看起来不大像，毕竟花了九年才读完小学。家里老头子是个死板的主儿，非要我念完高中不可，但对我这种人来说有什么意义呢？自知之明我还是有的。

“抱歉毁了你的衣服。”我伸出手指指他的衣服，又连忙说：“还忘记问恩人的名字。”

他低下头，轻轻说：“贝尔托特·胡佛。”贝尔托特好像不太擅长和人交谈，眼神总是看着别的地方。

“不用放在心上，我只是……举手之劳罢了。”他接着说，轻轻扯了扯嘴角。

我迎着光仔细看他的脸庞，蜜色的皮肤上挂着细密的汗，刘海有些湿，灰黑的眼珠子里透着一种温润的绿色。

“怎、怎么了？”贝尔托特尴尬地张望四周，我一不小心看得太入神了，他的相貌并不精致，却十分耐看。

“抱歉抱歉！”我打着哈哈，拍了拍他的手臂，说：“让我请你吃个饭吧，之前说了要好好感谢你嘛。”

贝尔托特张了张嘴，我看他是想拒绝，又不知道怎么说，老实的模样让我忍不住想捉弄。这样的人是很好对付的，都用不着软磨硬泡就答应了，于是我拉着他去买了件新衬衫，接着带他去一家不怎么便宜的餐厅吃牛排。贝尔托特全程都很拘谨，一副不好意思的样子。

“运动员得多补充能量吧？”

“不……我只是被拉去凑数的，因为长得高……”贝尔托特苦笑着说。新衣服似乎不太舒服，他有些不自在地坐着，面对一桌肉香四溢也提不起精神。

这顿饭基本上就是我提问，他回答，稍微有点无趣。我得知他才十六岁，刚上高一，住在西区，家里只有一个身体不好的父亲——着实是个乏味的故事。当他听我说我已经二十三岁的时候，一瞬间露出了惊讶的表情，但很快就恢复于平淡。

我实在很难相信这年头还会有这样的人存在，我是说，贝尔托特才十六岁，不抽烟，不去泡吧，甚至没交女朋友，或者男朋友，周末还会去当社区志愿者。他一五一十地回答我的问题，老实得有点虚假了，但我却觉得他并没有撒谎，同时生出一些恶劣的念头。

那天之后，我们单方面地熟络起来。我习惯逃掉最后一节课，在外边玩一会儿，然后在校门口等贝尔托特，起初他很是为难——我这样的举动在他看来太热情了，委婉地表示希望我们能保持距离，我只能装作没有听懂他的“话外之意”。

可以说我就是在死缠烂打，但死缠烂打是有效的，尤其是对贝尔托特这样不懂得拒绝的人。

他逐渐习惯了我的存在，偶尔也会主动挑起一些话题，虽然大多数时候都是一副平平淡淡的表情。

两周之后，我向他表白了，直言说希望他能做我男朋友。老实说，我很少和男孩子玩，贝尔托特也不是我会碰的类型，但这次不太一样，他对我不冷不热的态度就像猫爪子在挠，勾得我嗓子都快冒烟了。我明白贝尔托特不是有意营造这种若即若离的气氛，但这就是所谓的“听者有意”吧。

如我所料，我的话对他造成了一些刺激，让他不得不脱掉那层保护衣，露出羞赧的、慌乱的内里。

“请别捉弄我……”贝尔拖特抓着自己的手臂，低声说道，却不敢直视我的眼睛。我索性上前揪住他的衣领，让他弯下身子，给了他一个大人的吻。反正是在天台，没人能看见。贝尔托特条件反射地抓住我的肩膀，但没有推开，这是我第一次意识到他的力气比我想象的大得多。

“我是认真的。”我用哄弄的语气说，手捧着贝尔托特的脸颊，“你不信世上会有一见钟情吗？虽然我不是什么美人，但你这手英雄救美玩得真不错。”

“别再提了……”贝尔托特扭开头，他的耳朵又红了，我忍不住踮起脚在上面咬了一口，他果然受不了这个。

也许是我让他相信了我是真心喜欢他的，贝尔托特当时就答应了，这让我有些意外，本以为他会扭捏地说什么“我得考虑一下”。我确实是喜欢他的，一点也不掺假，只要他别把喜欢当成爱就好。

于是我们闪电般地正式交往了，这不是我的“最快记录”，而对于贝尔托特，照他所说，我是他第一个交往对象。

“你是处吗？”我直接了当地问他，这让贝尔托特尴尬了好一会儿，他张着嘴支吾半天，才不情愿地点了点头。

因为我确信贝尔托特不会对我撒谎，这件事让我兴奋了一整晚。我并没有处女情结，也不在乎对象有没有跟别人睡过，但是“处女”这种存在，总是能勾起人的一些肮脏欲望不是吗？话又说回来，连我自己都不明白，这份觉得贝尔托特不会骗我的自信究竟从何而来，他的单纯完全可能是演出来的。

无所谓，就算是演的，他也演得很好。我这么对自己说。

我开始扮演一个普普通通的、尽职尽责的男友，贝尔托特毕竟还是未成年人，我不会刁难他做他不愿意的事，更何况大部分时间都是他依着我。

贝尔托特开始时不时来我家做客，我们像两个小学生一样在洁白的餐桌上写作业，他专注的样子有些严肃，有几分帅气，我则漫不经心地在本子上乱涂乱画，脑子里想的是在这张桌子上上他。

在一起半个月之后，贝尔托特依旧不会主动和我亲热，但也不会拒绝我的索吻，通常是在我家里——因为我父母常年不着家，我们可以尽情在沙发上接吻，把零食堆成小山，看一整晚的电影。我能看出贝尔托特和我在一起很开心。

然而我很快就感觉厌倦了。并不是不开心，可我和其他人也是这么玩的。贝尔托特的脸红，羞涩的喘息，已经无法让我感到悸动，更何况他还没有让我碰他的意思。

必须得有一个突破口，好让我尝点新鲜的东西。在我想到点子之前，我们继续保持“仅限接吻”的距离。说句题外话，贝尔托特真的很方便，我拜托他帮我写一篇小作业的报告，他居然给我拿了A-！我也不时买一些小礼物送他，像是球鞋、手表之类的，贝尔托特总是很难为情，然后默默收下，对我露出感激的表情，说：“谢谢你对我这么好。”这让我有些受不了。

在一个周末，我们像平常一样窝在开满冷气的房间里，脚边堆满了汽水罐子。贝尔托特在看一本厚厚的概论书——他想读大学，我觉得很无聊，宝贵的下午可不是拿来开读书会的。我向贝尔托特身上挨了挨，手臂环上他的腰，贝尔托特平时总是穿着宽松的衬衣T恤，外面套一件毛衣或是夹克，布料掩盖下的身体相当结实，我有一搭没一搭地抚摸他的腰侧，手指不安分地往裤腰下滑。

“唔……”

他扭了扭身子，转过头无奈地看着我，说：“我们不是说好……”

“我忍不住了。”我捏着贝尔托特的下巴吻上去，听见他鼻腔里发出急促的气音，一边把手伸进他的裤裆，这不是我第一次“照顾”那玩意儿，但贝尔托特每次都不让我继续做下去。

“啊……嗯……慢、轻点儿……嗯……”

他那本厚厚的书啪地掉在地上，贝尔托特轻轻蜷起身子，修长的双腿屈在身前微微抖动。那团柔软的东西很快硬挺胀大了，从裤子里冒出个头来，顶端红通通的，泛着晶莹的水光。贝尔托特那活儿大得惊人，他本人却没有与之相应的自信，甚至不愿意脱掉衣服让我看他的裸体。我想到这儿有些气愤，便低下头在他胸口咬了一口，牙齿隔着布料在胸前的小珠上不轻不重地摩擦几下，恍惚中闻到一股淡淡的药味。贝尔托特伏在我的肩膀上，发出惊慌的叫唤。

“别、别咬……嗯啊……别……”

这也是他和其他人不一样的地方。贝尔托特总是说着“不要”“不要”，而不是央求我给他更多，他不知道这样反而让人更想侵犯他吗？

该死的。我抱着他的脖子，在上面用力吮吸啃咬着，更快更重地撸动起来，贝尔托特在耳边发出快要高潮的吟叫，他经不起多少折腾就射了，但很快又硬起来，持续的时间越来越长。贝尔托特的身体在变敏感，能够从零开始开发他，这一点我还是很满意的。

高挑的男生还沉浸在射精后的余韵中，虚靠在我身上，溢出轻轻的鼻音，我亲了亲他的额头，贝尔托特抬起头，像只小狗似的蹭了蹭我的鼻尖，他总是不经意地做出些可爱得要命的举动。

我轻唤他的名字，把手伸向了后面，正当我准备再进一步时，贝尔托特忽然往后缩了一下，有些惊恐地看着我。

“对、对不起……”贝尔托特的声音因为紧张而变调，脖子都红了，“我还没有准备好……那个。”

我就知道他会这么说。“可我已经……”我难以掩饰心中的失落，抓住贝尔托特的手放到胯下，“我想要你，贝尔托特，我要你……”

他手足无措地看着我，他没法就这么把我推开。“我可以，我可以帮你。”贝尔托特说，然后退开一点，跪了下来。

“贝尔托特，你……”我咽了咽口水，什么时候一个口活就能让我满足了？

“嗯。”贝尔托特闷闷地点点头，拉开了我的裤链，早已硬挺的性器已经把内裤蹭湿了一块。他几乎把头埋在我腿间，只能看到他羞红的耳朵尖。

“等一下！”在贝尔托特含住我的阴茎之前，我托住了他的下巴。

“慢一点。”我说。

贝尔托特困惑地看过来，我抚过他的嘴唇，叩开他的牙齿，引导着他张开嘴……没错，我要看着他一点点吞下我的东西，看着他的脸颊被男人的性器撑得鼓起来。

“对……对……嗯……”

我满足地抚摸贝尔托特的头发，像在鼓励一个腼腆的孩子，他想必是第一次做这种事，甚至不知道该怎么换气，被戳得呜呜直叫。贝尔托特担心牙齿会磕到我，别扭地张着嘴，口水顺着下巴流了一地，我强忍住顶胯的冲动，让他自己慢慢适应。

真是要命，我现在就想把贝尔托特推翻在地上，脱光他，把他那具藏得严严实实的肉体呈大字展开，视奸他，让他看着我手淫，再强暴他，从后面……从正面……

“嗯！啊……”要、要去了……抓住贝尔托特头发的手指一阵收紧，他吃痛地闷哼一声，我飞快地在他嘴里插了几下，一股脑地射了进去。

“呼……呼……”

贝尔托特愣愣地跪坐在我跟前，不知道事情已经结束了，乳白色的稠液从嘴边溢出一点，他好像不明白该把它吞下去还是吐出来。我发出一声心满意足的叹息，把手指探进贝尔托特的嘴里，撑开两排整齐的贝齿，他下意识地吞咽，发出咕咕的声音，多余的精液顺着下巴全流了出来，滴滴答答地掉在地上。

“真乖，真乖……”我笑着夸奖贝尔托特，让他靠在我大腿上。他看上去像是耗尽了力气一样，乖顺地贴着我，一动不动。

这之后，“那件事”就成了我们之间的小游戏，贝尔托特一直很听话，几乎会答应我所有的要求，还学到一些讨人欢喜的小技巧，但是仅止于口交。而我也被磨出了耐性，贝尔托特向我敞开身体的那天很快就会到来的。

不过事实证明人总是把自己想得太好，尝到甜头之后我比之前更渴望贝尔托特。我以前不是个喜欢强迫的人，现在却数次想要强行占有他，但又想到贝尔托特那晚空手制服抢匪的事，只好把这个念头压在心底。

除此之外，贝尔托特保持着一周三次的频率到我家来，并且从不过夜，也不愿意让我脱他的衣服，这让我更加心痒难耐，难道他身上有什么色情纹身？我脑补着一些在恶俗小说里看到的内容，一边和贝尔托特道别。要考大学的人就是这么忙，我就这样安慰自己吧，反正也不是没别的乐子可找。

看样子贝尔托特并没有把我们交往的事告诉别人，包括他的朋友——他真的有朋友吗？因为当我约高二几个女生出于玩的时候，她们都很高兴地答应了。

我们准备去城中心的保龄球场，就在我准备开车时，余光瞄到一个熟悉的身影。贝尔托特，没记错的话，他和我说接下来两周放学之后都要补课，现在我开始好奇“补课”的内容了。女孩儿们小鸟似的叽叽喳喳，催我快点出发，我的眼睛却粘在不远处的男生身上，我看见他和一个小混混似的男人打了招呼，他们交谈了几句，然后贝尔托特上了那男人的重机车。

我灵魂出窍似的看着他们绝尘而去，直到一个女孩开始不耐烦了，才缓缓踩下油门。

我受到打击了吗？不……不，我想更多的是一种新奇感，对，新奇感！我那乖狗狗一样的小男友身上还藏着我不知道的秘密，我兴奋了起来。这是我第一次认识到自己有着窥私癖的本质。

我仿佛化身成私家侦探，要在男友没有察觉的情况下抽丝剥茧、摸透他身上的所有秘密。而最直接的方法就是去问他的身边的人。

关于“贝尔托特到底有没有朋友”的问题，原来是有的。莱纳·布朗，贝尔托特的竹马，他们两个之前总是黏在一起，像连体婴儿似的，大家都以为他俩是一对，最近却没怎么一起出现过。

贝尔托特的同班这么告诉我。我先是失望，后是不适。没想到贝尔托特那种沉闷性子也能有朋友，还是莱纳·布朗，那个在各种地方夺人眼球的金发大猩猩。布朗在学校里小有名气，他还在初中部的时候我就知道他了，橄榄球队的王牌，考试也次次名列前茅——他绝对找了枪手，据说学校里有一半的人都想跟他上床。贝尔托特从来没说过他俩认识，还是发小！

除此之外就没有特别的收获了，和我所知的一样，贝尔托特是内向寡言的好班长，不怎么会拒绝别人的求助，每天都按时回家，是个温和但无趣的人，了解到这一点后也不再有人邀他出去玩了。

“除了要写作业的时候都没人能想起他啦。”一个男生半开玩笑地说，对此我不得不表示赞同，贝尔托特甚至能完成高三的期末作业。

他们又说了几个名字，但我对那些人都没有印象，看来关键就在布朗身上。我又一次感慨贝尔托特实在没什么存在感，作为莱纳·布朗的小跟班，我怎么从来都没听说过他呢？还是说，他是故意这样的？

我重新振作起来，开始执行下一阶段的计划。没错，我要跟踪他。

跟踪自己的男友有什么问题？我可是有正当理由的。

中午，我们像平常一样一起吃饭。等到放学，我便悄悄跟在他后面，起初两天贝尔托特确实去参加了补课，第三天他直接回了家，这还是我第一次“去”他家，西区边缘一栋破旧的小楼，贝尔托特家里的生活比我想的还要拮据些。

也许是我想多了，现实并没有多么戏剧化，就在我打算放弃的时候，事情突然有了变化。

那是第五天，我跟着贝尔托特走了有二十分钟，在一个十字路口，他又和那天的男人见面了。我不敢靠太近，看不清那人的脸，但对那辆造型独特的机车印象很深，他们聊了一会儿，接着贝尔托特坐上了后座。我这才回过神，连忙拦了一辆出租车，对司机说：“跟上前面那辆摩托！”司机怪异地看了我一眼，踩下油门。

遗憾的是他们在三个红绿灯之后甩掉了我，没有办法，我没法让出租车在市区内跟一辆重机车飙车。但途中有一个意外收获——我路过了那家酒吧，就是我和贝尔托特第一次见面的那个地方。

我下了车，沿着那条路往下走，这一带偏南，是酒吧、迪厅和地下赌场聚集地，附近还有有名的红灯区，换而言之——是我最熟悉的地方。

事情变得有意思了。比起一家家找下去，让我的朋友去打听更有效率，但我很好奇，贝尔托特会去什么地方，他会和那个男人在某间酒吧的肮脏厕所里偷欢吗？

我想着想着就有些口干舌燥，钻进一家酒馆点了杯苏格兰啤，我现在一点儿也不着急了，甚至有几分欣喜。

休息得差不多之后，我走出酒吧，天已经彻底黑下来了，街上的男男女女反而多起来，这就不太方便找人，我不禁皱起眉头。

“反正我有的是时间……对，找车，车比人好找。”我有些得意地想，在脑袋里描绘出那辆黑车的模样，真是个美人，我之后也得整一辆。

想不到好运气一个接一个来，我很快就发现了目标，那个男的也在！我四处看看，那人把车停在一家叫“范海辛”的酒吧前面，自己靠在车上抽烟。附近的人不多不少，仿佛很有默契地把那块地空了出来。

范海辛？没听说过，是什么时候开起来的？希望贝尔托特不要招惹什么不得了人。我借着酒意向那人走过去，对方也很快看到了我，露出冷漠且戒备的眼神。

“嗨，晚上好。”我在离他几步远的地方停下，扯出一个友好的笑容，说：“我是第一次来玩，这家店怎么样？”

男人看了我一眼，没说话，继续抽他的烟。我忍不住在心里翻了个白眼，这是在臭屁什么？但我不敢大喇喇地瞧他，这人很年轻，也许和我差不多岁数，梳着背头，金棕色的头发整齐地拢在脑后，耳朵上穿着好几个耳钉，脖子上有一片纹身，穿着和他的车相同的一身黑，让人感觉他下一秒就能从那件夹克里掏出一把枪。

贝尔托特喜欢这样的？还是莱纳·布朗那样的？我暗自揣摩起来。这人大约没有搭理我的意思，我索性推开面前沉重的木门，自己去一探究竟。

扑面而来的巨大噪音吓得我一激灵，醉意被惊掉了一半。我有些惊恐地看着四周拥挤的人们，这里居然在开演唱会，宽敞的室内空间挤满了人，我站在最外围根本看不清台上的乐队，也听不懂他们在鬼哭狼嚎什么。就在不知何去何从，一个穿着制服的人走了过来，问我干什么，我说我不是来看演唱会的，他便给我指了一个方向。我在人堆里艰难前行，终于逃离了噪声攻击的范围，站在一个楼梯口前，通往楼上和楼下，墙上挂着的牌子上绘着看不懂的图案。

“天堂还是地狱？”

我笑了笑，差不多把贝尔托特的事忘在脑后了。抱着探索新世界的心理，我选择往下走。

楼梯又陡又长，拐了两个弯后，终于听到了除音乐之外的动静。

尽头是一扇两米宽的铁门，一个中年男人守在门口，瞧见我，爱理不理地翻了翻眼皮。我看他手里握着厚厚一摞钞票，便试探着走过去，给他递了张大面额的。

“我是第一次来，有什么要注意的吗？”

男人收下钱，嘴唇抖了抖，抖下一撮烟灰，然后往一旁让开。

好吧。

我越过他，推开那扇生锈的大门，铁板后喧嚣狂热的世界已经在向我伸手了——

“揍他妈的！！操！！”

“左边！左边！”

“赶紧滚吧！怂逼！！”

“揍翻他——”

我被另一波音浪冲得头晕眼花，不禁紧靠住背后的铁门。

我忍不住笑了，这下面居然是个地下拳击场，还颇有人气，我居然今天才知道！都要怪贝尔托特，和他在一起后，我的娱乐场所就从酒吧变成了书吧。

然而待我往前走了几步，却笑不出来了。

“站起来！赶紧站起来！！”

用封条围起来的简陋场地中间站着两个人，均是赤裸着上身。

“操！打他肚子，你个白痴……”

一个高大的男人在聚光灯下挥着拳头，快得看不清他的动作，缠着绷带的手仿佛带着残影，子弹一般砸向对手——

“打得好！打得好！！”

雷鸣般的喧哗掩盖了失败者倒地的闷响，获得胜利的男人悠悠地举了举手，漆黑的眸子扫过为他喝彩的男人们，遇到那道阴鸷眼神时我一时间竟腿软，差点坐到地上去。

但对方并没有看到我，只是扫视了一圈，便低下头。我感觉自己像刚从梦中惊醒，流了一身汗，醉意全无，周围的嘈杂和咒骂声清晰地传入耳中。

“嘿你！下注在这边！”一个男人扯着嗓子招呼我，我看到他面前摆着两个大箱子。

“我看你是第一次来吧。”这人冲我眨眨眼，说：“刚才刚刚打完第二场，想押谁？”

我愣了半天，还没有完全接受眼前的事实，旁边的人闹哄哄地推开我，给下一场比赛下注。

我摸出身上最后的两百块钱，说：“押那个黑发高个子。”

收注的男人挑了挑眉，说：“那小子是大热门，你可能赚不了多少。不如……”

我心不在焉地挥挥手，不打算继续看下去了，最后探头往人群中间看了一眼，只看到那副肌肉紧绷的结实后背，涔涔汗水在灯光下泛着刺眼的光。

我扭头走出去，把鼎沸人声都关在了身后。

我埋着头一个劲儿地往前走，等反应过来时，自己正坐在马路牙子上抽烟，接触不良的路灯在头顶忽闪着，把我唤醒了。一看时间，十一点整。

我站起来抖抖衣服，活动四肢，那辆黑色机车还泊在路边，但主人早就不在了。

贝尔托特有个双胞胎哥哥？还是他人格分裂？我的脑子里乱成一团，实在不甘心就这么回去。抽掉最后一口烟，我决定在这里等他出来。

过了十几分钟，便陆陆续续有人出来，我看出是来看演唱会的那拨人，接着又有些男人混在里面出来，他们大多都神采飞扬，不顾左右地大声嚷嚷着。我立刻向人群中张望起来，却迟迟没有看到熟悉的身影，那个机车男也不在里面。

“啧……他不会是从后门走了吧。”

出来的人越来越少，高大的机车还静静地等待着主人，我开始焦急起来。

就在我准备冲进去找人的时候，期待已久的身影终于出现了，我却突然动摇起来，身体先大脑一步躲到了楼房间的小巷里。

那确实是贝尔托特，他和机车男人一同走出来，从我这里甚至能听到他们说话的声音。

——该死的，我为什么要躲？

我愤懑地想，却并没有下一部动作，只是从墙角探出头偷看他们。

贝尔托特已经穿上了衣服，还是他一贯喜欢的浅色衬衫，半干的头发不像平常那样贴顺，乱糟糟地刺起来。他们在说笑，我还是第一次见贝尔托特那样子笑，平时他总是淡淡地笑一下，好像多一点表情要耗费很多体力似的。

他叫那个男的“波尔克”，那个男人原来也是会笑的，交谈的声音低了下去，只有他们两人能听到了。我看见那男人伸出手摸贝尔托特的脸，然后勾住了他的脖子，他们开始接吻，贝尔托特丝毫不抵触，甚至轻轻扶住对方的腰。他们吻了好一会儿才分开，叫波尔克的人要送贝尔托特回家，但贝尔托特拒绝了，他说想自己走走。

“好吧，犟不过你。睡觉之前给我打个电话。”金发男人揉了揉贝尔托特的脸，跨上机车。贝尔托特在他离开之后也跟着走了。

我从小巷里出来，意外的是，我现在一点也不觉得愤怒，起初是有的，但逐渐被另一种东西取代了。

胸腔中蔓延出一股黏稠混沌的东西，我无法控制地咧开嘴，由衷地笑起来。

“送给你的。”

我把礼物盒塞到贝尔托特手中，他苦笑一下，说：“又送我东西啊……之前就说不需要了嘛。”

“拒绝之前先打开看看嘛。”我故作神秘地说。

“好吧，老是送我贵重的东西我真的……”贝尔托特边拆边说，突然间表情就僵住了，声音戛然而止。

“这，这个……”

他看着我，没有继续说下去。

盒子里躺着一对黑色的合金指虎。

“为什么给我这个？”

“你不是打架很厉害嘛，感觉戴这个会很帅。”我说，“你之前撂倒那个蠢货的时候，用的是什么招式啊？”

“呃、不是的，那个时候只是趁他不注意偷袭罢了……我力气比一般人大嘛。”贝尔托特移开视线，紧盯手里的盒子，说：“不太会用这种东西。”

“这样啊。”我淡淡地说，接着若无其事地扯开话题：“不喜欢就扔了吧。”

贝尔托特没有回话，把盒子收好放进了书包。

那天之后我开始沉迷于新的事物里，那就是去看贝尔托特的比赛。我发现他每周都会固定在周二、周四、周日出现，跟他一起的还有那个叫波尔克的男人。我只需要戴上墨镜和口罩，就能完美地隐藏在观众中，灼灼地盯着贝尔托特的每一个动作、神情。

他未尝败绩，也鲜有人能在他身上留下伤痕。有力的双拳的像是钢铁做的，精准且无情。一击，对手摇摇欲倒，下一击，就是必杀。

周日的场次是自由搏斗，斗士们可以用身体的任意部分发出攻击，我就是在这里目睹了贝尔托特的踢击。他的身材明明那么高大，动作却迅捷得不像话，有力的长腿飞踢出去就像一道黑色劲风——对面的男人险险躲过，但被踢中了耳朵，血流如注。场上的喝彩和叫骂声迎来了新的高潮，仅仅两分钟后，比赛结束了。手指上的绷带被血染得猩红，贝尔托特看向地上昏迷男人的眼神极寒似冰，全场火热的气氛也不能动摇他分毫。

我绝不会错过贝尔托特的自由搏斗，那时候的他是头危险至极的猛兽，又像是杀人如麻的战士。贝尔托特用那我曾经只在床上肖想过的双腿痛快地击倒对手，干净利落，我的心脏仿佛也被斩成两半，一场比赛结束后，我获得了犹如性爱高潮般的快感。

而当我们在其他地方约会时，我开始变本加厉地要求贝尔托特为我做各种事情，我想知道他忍耐的极限，或者说——我想看他抛弃伪装露出獠牙的样子。

一个周末，我邀贝尔托特来我家过夜，他又一次拒绝了，说想在家里陪父亲。“你不想来吗？”我打断他，语气有些难过：“我们很久没两个人待着了……”

“只是一周而已……好吧。”贝尔托特无奈地说，“下了课我就去。”

我满意地点点头，一切都如计划进行。

下午三时，贝尔托特早早就出来了，还没等我抽完第二根烟。他看我的样子有几分诧异，我便问了：“怎么了？”贝尔托特说：“我还以为你不抽烟的。”

我弹了弹烟灰，轻描淡写地说：“我之前以为你不喜欢烟味嘛。”

“……”

余光瞥见他皱了皱眉，复杂的神色中透着一丝疑惑。

“走吧。”

我们坐上车，一路无话，车子沉默地开到家门口，贝尔托特比平时更寡言了。

我们打了会儿游戏，然后叫了外卖，在等待的途中贝尔托特拿出作业写起来，接下来要做的事很简单，我拿着杯子从他身后走过，手一斜，鲜艳的果汁就泼到了贝尔托特身上，一瞬间我觉得自己有点贱，但这也是没有办法。

“天啊，对不起！”我手忙脚乱地找来纸巾，贝尔托特显然吓了一跳，无措地任我在他身上乱擦。

“我没事。”贝尔托特抓住我的手，说：“可以用一下浴室吗？”

“当然，你说这话也太生分了。”

很好。

我看着他走进浴室，突然想到：我应该在里面装一个摄像头的。

我就站在浴室门外等他洗完，把我的干净T恤递给他，贝尔托特把门推开一道缝，身子却躲在一边。

我笑他：“咱俩都是男人，有什么看不得的？”然后一下子推开了门，贝尔托特猝不及防地向后退去，颀长的手脚无处安放似的。

“你怎么……”

“这是什么？”我盯着他左腹的一块小淤青，问道。贝尔托特下意识地去遮掩，低声说：“搬东西的时候不小心撞到了……”

“这么不小心？”我走进去，从抽屉里拿了条干毛巾搭在他身上，距离的缩近让贝尔托特露出不安的神色，而自从那晚之后，他的一举一动在我眼里都变了意味。

“你有纹身？”我装作不经意地问，那地方太显眼了，想不注意到都难，一轮小小的月亮，安静地坐落在贝尔托特的胸口，正中间的位置。

“嗯……很久之前纹的了。”他拉下毛巾擦拭着身体，说：“也没什么特别的含义。”

月亮是金黄色的，很少有人用这种颜色纹身，它几乎和肤色融在了一起。

月亮，月亮……？

我心里咯噔一下，忍不住伸出手，想摸一摸，贝尔托特却忽然抬起手挡住了胸口，气氛一下子诡异起来，他也意识到自己的举动十分不自然。

“抱歉，我……”

“我没别的意思。别多想，贝尔托特。”我举起双手，故作轻松地说，接着帮他关上门，把弄脏的衣服扔进洗衣机里。

几分钟后，贝尔托特穿着我的衣服出来了，T恤有点紧，上身的肌肉线条被鲜明地勾勒了出来。

外卖还没到，我坐在沙发上，拍拍身边的靠垫让他过来，贝尔托特刚刚坐下，我就抢在他之前说：“对了，下周我想办一个party，把你的朋友也叫来吧？”

他有些意外：“怎么突然要开party？”

“只是聚在一起玩玩而已。”他的提问也让我感到莫名其妙，“我还没见过你的朋友呢，再说，要是全场你只认识我一个不是很无聊吗？”

“嗯……只是我还没有跟他们说过，我们的事。”贝尔托特支吾着说，我搂搂他的肩膀，轻声说：“我知道。你没有出柜，这种事很难开口的。我们可以慢慢来。”我亲了亲他的侧脸，接着说：“听说你和莱纳·布朗关系不错，能不能把他也请来？我好几个朋友都想和他认识一下。”

“莱纳？”贝尔托特微微睁大眼睛，自言自语一样说道：“啊，我们是朋友。他确实很喜欢参加派对……我会跟他说的。”

“太好了！”我轻轻眯起眼睛，贝尔托特还是一副兴趣缺缺的模样。

“你有什么话想说吗？”我盯着他的侧脸，缓缓说。

闻言，贝尔托特面露难色，略一迟疑才开口道：“我们分手吧。”

我有点不相信自己的耳朵，说：“你说什么？”

“我们不要这样下去了。”贝尔托特微垂着头，继续说：“你对我这么好我真的很开心……但，我和你在一起也许只是为了逃避。我在感情的事上总是做不出正确选项。”

“我不明白你的意思。”

贝尔托特深吸一口气，说：“意思就是我只是在利用你罢了……！那个时候，你对我表白的时候，我真的吓了一跳……”他的声音越来越轻，像是十分动摇：“我觉得我可以忘记以前的事，重新开始，但到头来还是没有勇气，连坦白的勇气都没有……只是一味贪图别人的好意罢了。”

啊，怎么会这样。

我感到了前所未有的厌烦。贝尔托特的愧疚让我恶心。

“你并不知道真正的我是什么样的，所以才会对我好。我不能再这样下去了。”贝尔托特的语气仿佛是在对着自己忏悔。

“那莱纳·布朗知道真正的你吗？”

他猛地看向我，微颤的瞳孔与我对视，像在试探我究竟知道了什么。

我突然向他扑过去，这是出其不意的一刹那，就在我的手将要触碰到他的脖子时，停了下来，准确的说是被制止了。

“你弄疼我了。”我瞥着贝尔托特的手，心里止不住地狂喜。“波尔克知道真正的你吗？”我追问道。贝尔托特眼中一闪而过的锋利再次显现出来，他松开我的手腕，沉声道：“你跟踪我。”

笃定的话语让我一阵发麻，全身的汗毛都战栗起来，我说：“我只是和朋友去玩，偶然碰见你们罢了。”

贝尔托特不作声地看着我，神情比之前还要严肃，忽然，他像是松了口气一般，说：“这样就好办多了。你都知道了……很抱歉瞒着你，就这么结束——”

“不！”我拔高音量，揪着他的领子叫道：“不，不需要结束，为什么要结束？现在这样不是很好吗？我知道真正的你了……我知道，并且仍然爱你。”

“你……爱我？”

“对……”我喘着气，努力思索着接下来该怎么说。

“不需要自责，你才十六岁……觉得难以抉择是正常的，布朗、波尔克，你可以继续喜欢他们啊。

——不，不可以，我嫉妒得快疯了！

“但你要相信我对你的感情是真的……

我环住他的脖子，感受掌心下血管的跳动，脑海里浮现出贝尔托特肆意展现自身强大的模样，我从未觉得他那样性感过。

“我想要你想得发疯，贝尔……好几次都想强奸你，不过看来我是做不到的。”

贝尔托特惊惧地看着我，拨开我的手，喃喃道：“你疯了吗……”

“对，我这么做肯定会坐牢，或者……你会不会杀了我？”我咽了咽口水，继续向他逼近，“我就是这么喜欢你，我接受你的一切，贝尔托特。”

我不想看他内疚地低头，反省自己过错的模样，那太无趣了！他最好是堕落下去，服从于本能，在几副面具之下来回挣扎然后向我求助……

我按捺不住地抱住贝尔托特，粗暴地亲吻他，他好像被我吓到了一样，竟然没有反抗，门铃却好死不死在这时候响了起来，我在心里暗骂一声，不得不作罢。

“我好像太激动了。”我僵硬地笑笑，说：“你再考虑考虑，别急着下定论，好不好？”

“……我想先回去了。”

贝尔托特推开我站起来，我也只能让他走。

“我和莱纳不是那种关系。”他突然说，表情有几分落寞，“波尔克他……他一直对我很关照，我——”

“都说了我不在意。”我连忙说，贝尔托特的脸色更差了，“下周你会来的吧？”

“……嗯。”

贝尔托特答应的事一定会做到，我放了心。

聚会日如期而至，贝尔托特和莱纳·布朗都来了，但不是同时出现的。这一周来我和贝尔托特都没怎么见面，他见了我表情有些尴尬。

那就是贝尔托特的暗恋对象，我这么想着朝布朗走过去。虽然本人没有承认，但几乎所有认识贝尔托特的人都这么说，只有我傻乎乎地以为贝尔托特的交际圈只有自己一个。

布朗很健谈，我不得不承认他长得挺帅的，但那又怎么样？他甚至察觉不到贝尔托特的心意，这个蠢蛋。

“对了，贝尔托特过来了吗？我好像没看到他。”莱纳·布朗问我。

我注意到贝尔托特在院子里，斜靠着窗台，正往我们这边看。

“一早就来了，可能在房间里待着吧，他还是不太喜欢热闹，我还想让他开心开心呢。”

莱纳·布朗脸色变了变，随口附和道：“是啊……”

“不过你能来真是太好了，玩得开心点！”我露出热情洋溢的笑容，这段时间我假笑得太多了，脸都有些僵。

莱纳转身向其他人走去，然后我走向贝尔托特，他端着杯果汁，没有要喝的意思。

“欸，不去和朋友玩吗？”我指指布朗。

贝尔托特扯扯嘴角，淡淡地说：“我们家住得很近，随时都能见面的。”

过了一会儿，他又说：“之前那件事……”

“你喜欢我吗？”我打断他，贝尔托特看起来并不生气，可能已经习惯被人打断了。

他沉吟不语，片刻后才点点头，说：“你对我很好。”

“那不就对了！”我把酒杯放到一边，抓住他的手臂，道：“如果哪一天你对我没感觉了，到时候我绝对不纠缠你。”

贝尔托特苦笑了一下，说我讲得太严重了。他的眼神飘飘忽忽，在打闹的男女之间游移。我明白贝尔托特对我的感情并不深，但不是完全没有的，我就是要用这个绊住他。

看了眼时钟，快了，再等两个小时好戏就要上演了。我看着不远处和几个女孩谈笑风生的布朗，忍不住笑起来。

我会给他的啤酒里加点“东西”，没有很多，只是两个成年人的量。不是什么大不了的玩意儿，对人体的危害还没有大麻大，“广交益友”的好处就在这里，朋友们总能提供一切你想要的。

十点半左右，埃琳娜和约瑟他们就脱得只剩内衣跳进了外面的泳池，大家围着水池又疯又闹，把啤酒灌进彼此的肚子里，我也在其中。一个小时后，一半的人回了自己家，剩下的都是把这里当家的家伙，他们霸占了整个客厅，旁若无人地扭结在一起，接吻，做爱，几个面生的男女在楼梯口七歪八倒地抽着大麻。

我们的主角之一——布朗先生已经醉得不轻了，还在厨房里打着转，噢，他从冰箱里拿了瓶威士忌。我猜贝尔托特现在躲在楼上，大概在玩手机，我给他发了条消息，说我饿了，拜托他帮我把昨天剩下的派拿到后院。贝尔托特很快回复了我，傻瓜，我从来不吃上一顿剩下的东西。

我慢悠悠地走到窗边，用窗帘遮住半边身体，从这里能清楚地看到厨房的每个角落。

贝尔托特出现了，我立刻打开相机，对准了厨房，心脏咚咚地跳起来。

莱纳·布朗瘫坐在厨房的地上，还在往嘴里灌酒，他大概以为那是清水吧。贝尔托特愣了几秒，快步走过去，想把布朗拉起来。

“莱纳，你怎么……唔、你喝太多了。”贝尔托特让布朗攀着他的肩膀，他不知道烂醉如泥的人是最难对付的。

“莱纳，我送你回去。”贝尔托特拍拍布朗的脸，艰难地扛着他走了两步，却被猛地推了一把，整个人撞在橱柜上，厨具哐当哐当地摔了一地。

“莱、莱纳？！”贝尔托特被压倒在柜台上，身体痛苦地向后折去，布朗几乎把自己全部的体重都压在他身上。

我颤抖着握住酒瓶，喝了一大口，然后打开手机，开始编辑一段消息。

“唔……别这样……莱纳！莱纳……”贝尔托特低低地哀求道，那声音根本传不进对方的耳朵了，这是当然的。他为什么不反抗呢？他明明可以，只要他想。

莱纳·布朗像一头大型野兽伏在贝尔托特身上，强壮的大腿夹着贝尔托特的，在他面前贝尔托特都显得纤瘦了，他今天穿着修身的衬衫，我差点忘了这家伙是橄榄球队的王牌。

布朗一定弄疼他了，贝尔托特的表情在迷幻的灯光下痛苦非常，我听见他求对方住手，噢，你为什么不反抗？用你的拳头，你的双腿……

那双腿，莱纳·布朗按住了它们，强硬地往两边分开，他粗暴地扯下贝尔托特的裤子，却忘记脱自己的，就那么硬生生往前面撞。贝尔托特痛得叫起来，我看见他咬住了莱纳·布朗的肩膀。

“不……呜……不、”

布朗像是嫌橱柜太过狭窄，他把贝尔托特抱起来，推倒在餐桌上，贝尔托特圆润的臀瓣压在我最爱的白色大理石桌面上，我下腹一阵痉挛，打字的手指开始不听使唤。

噢，我绝对不要错过这一幕，莱纳·布朗把他的生殖器塞进贝尔托特身体里的那一幕，那一定很痛，他一点润滑和扩张都没有做，贝尔托特脩长的身体扭曲了，他发出尖厉嘶哑的呼喊，尾音渐渐转成了哭声。这在莱纳·布朗的耳中或许是甜蜜婉转的嘤咛。

“停下……停、下啊——啊啊……莱纳……莱纳……！”

贝尔托特死死抓着莱纳的手臂，手指在上面抠出几道血痕，后者却仿佛感觉不到痛，顶弄性器的动作愈加肆意，沉重的桌子被撞得嘎吱响，桌台上的黑发男孩疯狂摇着头，扭动身躯，断断续续地哽咽着：

“莱纳……我不想要这样、我不……呜……”

我看到贝尔托特脸上滑下一道泪水，手上的动作不禁一滞。我在写一封情书，是给贝尔托特的，里面描绘了我们做爱的情景，我的文笔不太好，但重在心意，虽然露骨，但爱不就是这样横暴的存在吗？

我想这个时候贝尔托特应该已经射过了，还是说他根本没有勃起？我简直想凑近点看看。莱纳·布朗依然是性致高昂的样子，粗重的喘息声几乎盖过了贝尔托特的呻吟，他握着贝尔托特的腰，把自己可怕的欲望往那可怜的小洞里塞，贝尔托特已经叫不出来了，只有顶进去的那一下让他发出一声变调的低吟。

没有人注意到这厅堂一隅发生的事，就算看到了也不觉得稀奇，这里的所有人都是被欲望驱使着的。

布朗持续不断地抽插了十几分钟，贝尔托特的呻吟逐渐变了样，大抵是痛得麻木了，他开始尝到一点情欲的滋味，轻轻地呼唤起莱纳·布朗的名字。我忽地恼怒起来，觉得他下贱，却不自主地被那声音勾走了魂，忘记自己的处地，窗帘垂下的那一刻，贝尔托特恰好转过头，我看见他清澈的眼睛惊恐地睁大，被错愕填满。

“不……不是……呃啊、呜……别看我！别看我！”

贝尔托特失控地大喊起来，几个人被他的声音吸引过来，饶有兴趣地看着他们，甚至拿出手机拍了照。

我哆哆嗦嗦地按下发送键，贝尔托特瞥来的那一眼混着惊愕，和憎意，就是那样的眼神，扭曲到极致的痛苦。我看着自己湿淋淋的裤裆，不知道什么时候就泻了。

“贝尔托特……贝尔……嗯……”

莱纳·布朗忽然叫起贝尔托特的名字，趴在他身上猛地顶弄几下，射在了里面，接着像是断了电一般不动了。

我把围观的人哄走，随手从桌上拿了条毛巾。贝尔托特还愣愣地抱着莱纳·布朗，轻声叫他：“莱纳……莱纳？”

半昏迷的人迟钝地动了动，那玩意儿还插在贝尔托特身体里。

“贝尔……别走……别……”

“……”

我一下子说不出话，贝尔托特沉默的眼睛让我笑不出来，报复般的快感过后，我竟然感觉不到别的东西。

“敬你——”

我拿起莱纳·布朗喝过的那瓶威士忌，猛地灌了一口。贝尔托特根本没有看我，或许也没有听，恍惚中仿佛有什么深重的东西在他眼里慢慢发酵。

“敬——呃……”

好一出荒诞剧！

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 垃圾男友大概会被贝贝追杀到天涯海角（）
> 
> 一些可以不用看的哔哔：  
> 莱→贝：莱是很爱玩的人，虽然很喜欢贝但觉得贝是性子沉稳会好好过日子那种，走不到一起，自己可能会伤害他（这篇就不加伦进来乱事儿了orz）但是又习惯了贝一直陪在自己身边  
> 贝→莱：贝觉得莱更喜欢小巧可人温柔活泼的类型，自己则完全不是，玩地下拳击大部分是为了挣钱，证明自己力量的同时也清晰地感受到【我存在着】的事实  
> 波：这篇里属于【年长邻家大哥哥温柔冷酷勾走青春期DK的理智】  
> mob男：追求刺激和堕落，嫉妒心报复心色心极重，表面上看着挺正常实际脑子抽抽


End file.
